<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🍋~His Butler, Human Needs~🍋 by Athena_Aizawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560848">🍋~His Butler, Human Needs~🍋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Aizawa/pseuds/Athena_Aizawa'>Athena_Aizawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sebastian x Ciel - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Aizawa/pseuds/Athena_Aizawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel woke up from a dream he'd never had before. His body moved on instinct following his needy desire. He'll be done before his Butler comes to wake him, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>🍋~His Butler, Human Needs~🍋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before I start the fic, I'd like to say a few things. I am 110% aware of the controversy surrounding the Ciel X Sebastian ship, and I am in no way trying to justify the ship, or trying to impose it on anyone who doesn't agree with it. However, I'm still putting it here, because some people like this ship, and they don't have to apologize for that. If you don't like it move on to another chapter.</p><p>❌Any negative comments will be deleted without hesitation, but I encourage constructive criticism❌</p><p>All that being said, I hope you enjoy the fanfiction, comment or DM me any requests or suggestions and I'll see what I can do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd Person POV:</p><p>Ciel woke up panting and sweating, still unaware of what had just happened. He had woken up from a peculiar dream. As he tried to remember the events that occurred, he felt his face flush a bright pink, and an odd strain in his usually loose boxers. The dream was about no one in particular, however the effect it had was unmistakable - it was a wet dream. He'd never had one before, but he knew what he had to do, he's a teenage boy after all. Ciel looked at the clock. 6:32am. Just under half an hour before Sebastian would come to wake him up. Should be enough time, right? The flustered boy pulled his shorts and underwear off in one go, freeing his erection. He let out a shaky breath as the cool morning air hit his tip. Wrapping a small hand around his shaft, the Phantomhive started relieving this pleasurable pain, bucking up into his hand slightly. Quiet, cute moans escaped from his otherwise sealed lips. "O-Oh goodness....I- haaah...uugh.." The faster the young Earl stroked and pleased himself, the faster his climax approached. "Enjoying yourself, My Lord?" Ciel let out a high pitch squeak, pulling the cover over his lower half. "S-Sebastian! Get out this instant! That's an-"Before the Master could finish his sentence, his butler pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Calm down My Lord, this is a natural occurrence, no need to be so embarrassed." A smirk presented itself on Sebastian's lips "Allow me to help release this tension my young Master." As much as Ciel wanted to deny it, he couldn't help but blush under his handsome butlers gaze. "What are your orders My Lord: Stay or leave? I have no choice but to obey my Master, so the choice is yours." The considerate butler waited patiently for his Master's orders, removing his gloved hand from the boy's mouth. "......Stay" He smiled at his blushing Lord "Of course Sir" Sebastian slowly removed the duvet covering Ciel, leaving plenty of time for the young Earl to object. The butler showed a demonic grin, gently taking his Masters member in his hand. "Ready my Lord?" The child nodded, eager to reach the release he so desperately needs. "Yes! Yes please I- Please...." Shy, blushing, clouded with lust and desire. Ciel Phantomhive was showing weakness, something Sebastian hasn't seen since they met. "As you wish, my young Lord" The butler started teasing his young Master, rubbing his head slowly, enjoying the whines and whimpers coming from Ciel. "F-Faster Sebastian! T-That's an order!!" Without hesitation, Sebastian obeyed, pumping his Master at an inhuman pace, unsurprising for a demon. "Cum for me My Lord, release all over my hand like a Good little boy." That's all it took for Ciel to lose the little control he had left. He did exactly what his butler said, moaning and whimpering through his high. Sebastian watched, proud of the mess he had created.</p><p>Short time skip.</p><p>"Don't expect that to become a regular thing Sebastian." Ciel told his butler as he washed him. "Of course My Lord. I understand. However I have to admit, you looked so helpless and fragile. It was a sight I won't be forgetting anytime soon." A glare was shot at the butler. "Be quiet you. You better not speak of this. It would drag The Phantomhive family name through the mud. 'Ciel Phantomhive seen being jerked off by his butler' how disgraceful." Sebastian laughed "Oh come now My Lord, if I couldn't take care of such a primal need for my Master, then what kind of butler would I be~"</p><p>~THE END~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I also apologize for this being kinda short. I'm a relatively new writer and I need to get into the habit of writing more. The word count will hopefully increase as time goes on. Thanks for reading ~ Athena 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>